


The One Where Rey Wants to Punch Ben Solo for Smiling at Her

by obiwanheda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings Realization, Finn is the friend we all need, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Party, Prompt Fill, References to Alcohol, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanheda/pseuds/obiwanheda
Summary: Prompt fill for "hold me back"ORRey sees Ben at a college party.





	The One Where Rey Wants to Punch Ben Solo for Smiling at Her

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for: "Hold me back!" 
> 
> I really haven't written much before, so be gentle ;)

“Oh you have to be _fucking_ kidding me,” Rey grumbled, glancing at the newcomers who were shedding their jackets and making their way to the kitchen, six-pack of Bud Lite in tow.

“What?” Finn shouted, straining to be heard over the music.

(Whose idea was it to sit on the sofa next to the speakers, anyways?)

“Solo and Hux.” Rey gestured by way of explanation, not making any attempt to conceal her disdain.

Ben Solo slowed his pace looked over his shoulder, flashing Rey a grin before disappearing into the kitchen.

“ _Oh no he did not_. Hold me back! I swear to God, Finn, if you let me go, I’m going _punch that asshole_ in his stupid face.”

“For smiling at you?” Finn balked, calling her bluff… only to tighten his grip on her arm when she actually made a move to stand up. “Geez, Peanut. I mean, Solo is an asshole. But you’d probably be charged with assault and kicked out of the country and I’d be stuck going to these house parties by myself. So just…sit tight.”

“You wouldn’t be alone, you’d have Poe,” Rey observed absentmindedly still staring at the doorway to the kitchen, not at all phased by the ‘you’d-be-charged-with assault’ or ‘kicked-out-of-the-country’ details of Finn’s argument.

“Yeah, and where is he, hm? I haven’t seen him in two hou -”

As if on cue, Poe darted past the window behind the ouch, sans shirt, wearing red body paint and a blue wig. Finn’s eyes widened and a horrified expression plastered across his face. 

“ _See?_ You can’t leave me.” 

Rey groaned, accepting defeat and slumped back onto the sofa, sloshing her drink over her fingers in the process.

“What’s up with you and Solo though? 

“Hm?” Rey took a sip of her drink and grimaced. “God, what is in this?”

“No, no, no, no you’re not changing the subject.” 

“ _Nothing_ is up with Ben and I — “

“Holy shit, you two finally hooked up.”

Rey’s entire expression fell and her eyes went wide. 

“ _What?! I didn’t say that_ — ” 

“You just called him ‘Ben’. Not ‘Solo’, or ‘asshole’, or ‘dickhead’, or ‘his worshipfulness’ or whatever you called him that one time. I’ve _never_ heard you call him Ben.” Finn grinned in triumph. “We all thought you’d hook up after winter break, we never thought it’d be so -” he glanced at his best friend mid-sentence to find her in an intense stare-down with Ben Solo across the room.

“Uh, Rey?” he attempted. _No response._ “Rey?” he attempted again. _Nope._ “Rey!” Finn shouted while repeatedly clapping loud enough to startle her out of her trace.

“Hm? Sorry, Finn. What were you saying?”

“Oh. _Oh_. Holy shit you’re not just fucking him. _You’re in love with Ben Solo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me at @bb-8 or @ben-organa on tumblr!


End file.
